Disassembled 2
Disassembled 2 is a (Fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It is the sequel to 2013's Disassembled: Heroes Among Us. The game was initially released in May 2017 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One; a Microsoft Windows version was released later in November 2017. Similar to the previous installment, a companion mobile app was released for Android and iOS devices. The core gameplay remains similar to its predecessor, albeit with minor adjustments to returning game mechanics. Disassembled 2 introduces a new feature called the Gear System, a loot-dropping system that rewards players with costume pieces and equipment that can be used to customize characters' appearances and modify their abilities and stats. According to developers, the idea for implementing an RPG-style progression system into a fighting game had existed since before the fall of Midway Games, the original publisher for the Mortal Kombat series. Director Ed Boon also sought to incorporate gameplay mechanics used by multiplayer shooter games, such as personalization, character creation, loot, and leveling up, into the fighting game genre, which led to the development of the Gear System. Disassembled 2's storyline centers around Captain America and his former Insurgency's efforts to restore society after the fall of Iron Man's One Earth Regime; however, the arrivals of the newly formed "Thunderbolts" group, the mutant Apocalypse and his Horsemen, and the time-travelling tyrant Kang the Conqueror forces the Captain to consider freeing the imprisoned Iron Man to help combat the threats. The game received positive reviews from critics, who praised its story, presentation, improved gameplay mechanics, abundance of in-game content, and character customization options, while criticizing its random loot and microtransaction systems. Gameplay Disassembled 2 ''is a fighting game in which players compete in one-on-one combat using characters from the Marvel Universe and other third-party franchises. Using different combinations of directional inputs and button presses, players must perform basic attacks, special moves, and combos to try to damage and knock out the opposing fighter. ''Disassembled 2 retains numerous gameplay mechanics from Disassembled: Heroes Among Us, including environment interaction, stage transitions, clashes, and character traits. The trait system, like before, provides a temporary buff or ability that compliments each character's playstyle. The super meter, which allows players to execute enhanced special moves and unlock powerful "super moves" when fully charged, also returns. Players can expend meter to perform new techniques, such as an evasive forward roll, which provides a way to overcome enemy keep-away tactics, or an air recovery, which lets characters escape an opponent's combo early. Most environmental attacks, which were completely unavoidable in the first Disassembled game, can now be blocked; however, certain environmental attacks with large amounts of startup, such as throwing a car, will remain unblockable. Disassembled 2 introduces a loot-dropping system, known as the "Gear System", which offers character-specific costume pieces and equipment with status-altering effects. The Gear System uses RPG-like mechanics to reward players with experience and loot after every match. Every playable fighter is given four base stats: strength, defense, health, and ability, the latter of which impacts special attacks. As players collect experience points and subsequently level up, their characters' base stats will increase. Players can enhance their base stats even further by equipping gear obtained through loot drops, which also lets players customize the look of their characters. Rarer gear can include one or more bonus augmentations, which range from new visual effects for special moves to higher yields of in-game currency or experience points. Players can receive additional bonuses by equipping their characters with all five pieces of a single gear set. Gear comes in three varieties: equipment, shaders, and abilities. Besides the random loot earned at the end of a fight, all three types of gear are available to purchase in loot crates, known as "Cosmic Cubes", using in-game currency. Each character has five equipment slots for donning new costume pieces, which include their head, torso, arms, legs, and an accessory; two ability slots for equipping new or modified special attacks; and one shader slot for altering their color scheme. The game will also include five separate gear loadouts for each character, allowing players to switch between their setups at the beginning of each match. The game also includes a micro-transaction system. Players can buy "Source Crystals" using real-world money to purchase cosmetic adjustments for fighters, such as premier skins and shaders, instead of waiting to obtain them through normal play. Source Crystals can also be used to buy "Transform Gear". Transform Gear lets players apply the visuals of one piece of gear to another, allowing them to match their preferred stat modifiers with their preferred costume pieces. Lastly, once players have reached Level 20 with at least one character, Source Crystals can be used to level up other characters to their maximum levels. NetherRealm representatives clarified that any purchases made with Source Crystals are strictly cosmetic and offer no gameplay advantages. In addition to the campaign, online, and arcade modes, Disassembled 2 introduces a new "Multiverse" mode. Similar to the "Living Towers" mode from NetherRealm's previous title, Mortal Kombat X, the Multiverse allows players to travel through series of parallel worlds within the Marvel Universe and battle against opponents with various handicaps, stipulations, and goals. Online multiplayer will feature the option to disable Gear System upgrades and modifications, reducing all base stats to their default levels, turning any equipped gear into purely cosmetic items, and providing more balanced gameplay for competitive matches. Players can also form online "guilds" with up to 50 other players. Guild members can collaborate to complete daily and weekly cooperative objectives to earn and share gear exclusive to guild gameplay and climb the worldwide leaderboards. Synopsis Disassembled 2 continues the storyline established in Disassembled: Gods Among Us. Unlike the previous game, which centered on a multi-universe conflict, the plot for Injustice 2 takes place entirely within the alternate, dystopian universe of "Earth-615." According to Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Cinematic Director Dominic Cianciolo, the story from the first installment provided a solid foundation for adapting the canonical histories of the game's newer cast, allowing the writers to fit their stories within the Disassembled universe. The biggest challenge presented to the writers was extending the series' narrative without repeating the core Iron Man versus Captain America conflict. This led to the inclusion of Kang the Conqueror as the game's central antagonist, as there were few characters in the DC Universe that could top "Dictator Iron Man" as a foe for Captain America. Plot Three years after Iron Man (Matthew Mercer)'s defeat, Steve Rogers (Roger Craig Smith) and his Insurgent forces work to piece the world back together. Rogers has stepped away from being Captain America since becoming the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., through which he commands and sanctions two super-teams: The New Avengers, led by Falcon, and Heroes for Hire, led by Luke Cage. Unfortunately, the public has shown to be hostile and disapproving towards the Avengers in the wake of the Regime, to the degree that a new super-group dubbed "The Thunderbolts" has far greater support despite being clearly comprised of supervillains, albeit allegedly reformed ones. At the same time, Storm (Danielle Nicolet) has become ruler to the city-state of Utopia, a sanctuary to the remaining mutant population who were killed or prosecuted by Iron Man's Regime. Storm is engaged to Black Panther (James C. Mathis III), but their wedding is interrupted by an attack from Apocalypse (Michael Leon Wooley) and his Horsemen, lost souls tarnished by the Regime's tyanny. As Storm and her X-Men fend off Apocalypse's extremists, She-Hulk leads a team of heroes on a recon mission in the Florida Everglades on reports of suspicious activity. There, She-Hulk is ambushed by Groot (Fred Tatasciore), left stranded on Earth and the newest guardian of the Nexus of All Realities, of which Kang (Lance Hendrikson) suddenly emerges from. Claiming to have traveled from the far future, Kang makes a proclamation to all world leaders, including Black Panther and Storm, that soon in their time a decision made by Captain America will lead to a horrific future. Unknown to the general public, Kang corrupts S.H.I.E.L.D.'s surveillance network, leading Rogers to suspect Kang's presence is not wholly altruistic. Characters The base roster for Disassembled 2 includes 44 playable characters, consisting of both new and returning heroes and villains. The game also features 10 additional characters available as downloadable content (DLC). According to Senior Marketing Game Manager Brian Goodman, the playable characters were decided upon by NetherRealm Studios in collaboration with Marvel Comics, similar to the previous title. The developers considered the characters' lore, personalities, abilities, popularity, participation in the story, and relationships with other characters during the roster selection process. Creative Director Ed Boon stated that Disassembled 2's roster would contain more relatively obscure characters, since Disassembled: Heroes Among Us had covered most of Marvel Comics' most notable figures. He teased the possibility of third-party DLC characters, which were well-received in Mortal Kombat X, eventually resulting in the inclusions of Ash Williams and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Due to the success of Boba Fett in the previous installment, who was the most downloaded DLC fighter, Boon also entertained the likelihood of NetherRealm including other Star Wars characters as downloadable content, leading to the inclusion of Darth Vader. New Avengers Captainamerica.JPG|''Captain America|link=http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_America_(Disassembled) Captainmarvel1.JPG|Captain Marvel|link=http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel_(Disassembled) Falcon.JPG|'Falcon''' Msmarvel.JPG|'Ms. Marvel' She-hulk.JPG|'She-Hulk' Spiderman.JPG|''Spider-Man|link=http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man_(Disassembled) Thunderbolts Baronzemo.JPG|'Baron Zemo''' Beetle.JPG|'Beetle' Bullseye.JPG|'Bullseye' Docock2.JPG|'Doctor Octopus' Enchantress.JPG|'Enchantress' hood.JPG|'Hood' Leader.JPG|'Leader' songbird.JPG|'Songbird' Heroes For Hire Antman.JPG|'Ant-Man' Blackcat.JPG|'Black Cat' Daredevil.JPG|'Daredevil' Deadpool.JPG|''Deadpool'' Docstrange.JPG|'Doctor Strange' Hawkeye.JPG|''Hawkeye'' Ironfist.JPG|'Iron Fist' Lukecage.JPG|'Luke Cage' All-New X-Men empath.JPG|'Empath' iceman.JPG|'Iceman' Magik.JPG|'Magik' Nightcrawler.JPG|'Nightcrawler' Quicksilver.JPG|''Quicksilver'' Storm1.JPG|''Storm'' Sunfire.JPG|'Sunfire' Wolverine.JPG|''Wolverine'' Horsemen of Apocalypse En_Sabah_Nur_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Vol_2_182_0001.jpg|'Apocalypse' Scott_Summers_(Earth-616)_from_New_Mutants_Vol_3_10_001.jpg|'Cyclops' Grimreaper.JPG|'Grim Reaper' Hulk.JPG|''Hulk|link=http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk_(Disassembled) Scarletwitch.JPG|Scarlet Witch'' Miscellaneous Blackpanther.JPG|''Black Panther'' Ironman.JPG|''Iron Man'' groot.JPG|'Groot' kang.JPG|'Kang the Conqueror'|link=http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kang_the_Conqueror_%28Disassembled%29 wintersoldier.JPG|'Winter Soldier' Thor.JPG|''Thor'' DLC Characters gamora.JPG|'Gamora' Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_19_003.jpg|'Magneto' blade1.JPG|'Blade' sentry.JPG|'Sentry' starlord.JPG|'Star-Lord' ashwilliams.JPG|'Ash Williams' Sistergrimm.JPG|'Sister Grimm' machineman.JPG|'Machine Man' BOOMMightyMorphinPowerRangersHelmets-1024x921-826x470.png|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' darthvader.JPG|'Darth Vader' Premire Skins Premier Skins serve as skins that change the appearance, voice, personality for the characters and they even use powers from the base character. If it's not yet obtained, then they cost about 6,000 Source Crystals each for one skin. For example the Blue Marvel, Monica Rambeau and Scarlet-Spider premiere skins are all part of the Ultimate Edition and the Ultimate Pack for Disassembled 2. * Sentry: Blue Marvel * Hulk: Juggernaut * Luke Cage: Colossus * Sunfire: Jim Hammond * Bullseye: Gambit * Spider-Man: Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099 * ___ * Captain Marvel: Monica Rambeau Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Marvel Spin-off